


Beacon

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: who_contest, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No adventure is too big or too small for the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon

It was just a blip. A tiny, insignificant light that should have gone unnoticed. But to the Doctor, a distress call that lasted only a tenth of a millisecond was something to look into.

He grabbed his long coat, double checked that his glasses were inside their correct pocket (couldn't go on an adventure without them). He laughed merrily as he pumped on the helmic regulator until it showed the date 14 February 2013, London, Earth. Valentine's Day; he hoped he wasn't saving someone from a bad date.

As the TARDIS materialized, the Doctor made his grand entrance, all smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see any errors please let me know!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
